1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound endoscope including a transducer array including a plurality of transducers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of diagnosis of an organism in a medical field and a field of non-destructive inspection of a machine structure, an ultrasound observation apparatus that observes an inside of a subject using ultrasound is used. The ultrasound observation apparatus includes a transducer that performs transmission of the ultrasound to the subject and reception of the ultrasound reflected by the subject. As the ultrasound observation apparatus, there is an ultrasound observation apparatus that includes a transducer array configured by arraying a plurality of transducers and performs scanning of an ultrasound beam.
A technique for providing, in an ultrasound observation apparatus, a matching circuit that performs matching of electric impedance between a transducer and a cable for signal input and output connected to the transducer and improving efficiency of transmission of a signal is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-135464 as a related art.